There are already known in the field numerous apparatus for processing wastes, for example, of the residential waste type, to obtain a solid fuel.
There are already known in particular, as disclosed in French Pat. Nos. 2 265 457 and 2 322 660, processing apparatus in which means are provided to subject the wastes to the action of an acid such as an inorganic acid. However, this type of apparatus is both complex and costly.
Further, there is shown in French Pat. No. 2 487 221, an apparatus for processing residential wastes to produce fuel agglomerates and a compost in which a ventilation separation is performed with output gases from a cyclone separator, the solid fraction availale at the output of this separator being subjected to screening followed by shredding.